We can be heroes, just for one day
by ASiriusBusiness
Summary: A veces la vida no es fácil, pero con un poco de ayuda, volves a levantarte. / JayMal.


A veces te preguntas ¿dónde está el incendio? ¿por qué corres? ¿por qué la ansiedad de anteponerte a los hechos? Y es que a veces, producto de la costumbre, de la eterna frustración de saber que nada va a cambiar, dejas que ese ritmo te absorba, te consuma.

Hay días en los que quebrás, en los que caes y caes fuerte, y toda esa fachada de tipo duro cae contigo. Cae cuando tu alma magullada por la soledad no puede soportar el peso de la cruz que llevas.

Hoy fue uno de esos días. Con gritos de tu padre por la mañana, decidiste que lo mejor sería huir por la ventana de tu cuarto antes de enfrentarte al hechicero. Con tu estómago retorciéndose de hambre, intentaste tomar unas manzanas de una tienda, pero el dueño te vio, y con insultos y un palo en su mano comenzó a perseguirte. Corriste con la suerte de que por su reuma, no pudo alcanzarte, pero te quedaste con las manos vacías.

Frustrado por tu suerte, te dirigiste al puerto. En su orilla te sentaste, y observaste el panorama. Desde allí se podía ver Auradon, tan imponente con su brillo dorado, era como si se estuviera burlando en tu cara, estigmatizándote por la clase de vida que no tuviste la opción de elegir.

Hundiste el rostro en tus manos, intentando reprimir el desasosiego que te causaba la vista, intentando reprimir un grito de rabia, intentando reprimir lagrimas de dolor. Y ahí comenzaste a caer en el vacío…

Segundos pasaron cuando una mano se posó sobre tu hombro asustandote. Dirigiste una mirada de resentimiento al bastardo que se atrevió a tocarte, y grande fue la sorpresa cuando unos ojos verdes, cargados de preocupación, te devolvieron la mirada.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Asentiste y dirigiste la mirada al frente, no querías que de todas las personas, ella viera la vulnerabilidad en la que te encontrabas.

\- Es un país libre – Intentaste bromar, aunque tu voz salió algo cortada.

Sin darte aviso tomando lugar a tu lado, su mano se deslizó lentamente de tu hombro hacia tu brazo, y con firmeza entrelazo sus manos. La cercanía, el calor de su cuerpo rozando el tuyo y la suavidad de sus manos, hizo que tus mejillas se tiñeran carmesí.

Volteaste tu rostro levemente, pero ella miraba al frente, la maldita no se había alterado ni un poco, por la acción. Sin alejar su vista, comenzó a hablarte con esa voz que tanto tiempo te ha mantenido en vela.

\- Sí por un día, incluso por unas horas, tuviera en mi poder la oportunidad de cambiar nuestra suerte, y devolverte la sonrisa, sería capaz de cualquier cosa… incluso de ir nadando hasta Auradon ahora mismo – Dijo dirigiéndote la mirada, tal vez para que entiendas, que lo leyeras en sus ojos, que vieras a través de ella, las palabras que no dijo. "No estás solo, estoy aquí contigo hasta el final".

Sentiste tu pecho llenarse de muchas cosas, emociones que no podías darles nombres, pero un fuego cruzó desde tu cabeza hasta las puntas de tus pies, impregnando esas palabras en el recorrido.

\- Sabes que harías dos brazadas y me tendría que meter para sacarte, ¿no? – Bromeaste de nuevo, esta vez riendo fuerte, abrumado por el calor del momento.

\- ¡Bastardo! Estoy abriendo mi corazón, acá, ¡y tú te burlas! – No era un reproche, su sonrisa la delataba.

Embelesado por su sonrisa, dejas escapar un suspiro.

\- Tal vez por un día… – Le susurraste, sonriendo levemente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron manteniéndose firmes, luchando, hablando, sintiendo… deseando.

Y miles de fuegos artificiales estallaron dentro de ti cuando sentiste la calidez de sus labios sobre los tuyos. Aún no sabes bien quién acortó las distancias, pero tampoco te importa. Por primera vez en tu vida te sientes bien, te sientes invencible, te sientes completo.

Tu mano acarició levemente su mejilla con dulzura, temiendo que el simple tacto rompiera la magia del momento. Segundos, minutos, tal vez pasaron años (¡Que importaba!), cuando se separaron. Apoyaste tu frente con la de ella, sintiendo su respiración acariciarte los labios.

Todo ese dolor que sentías, toda la angustia de lo incierto, fue borrado y reescrito en ese momento.

\- …Podemos ser héroes sólo por un día – susurró sonriendo y volviéndote a besar.

* * *

Hola! He vuelto con un JayMal que hice para mi amiga.

Espero que les guste, la verdad es que hace una vida que no escribo y estoy bastante oxidada, pero quería darle este regalo a ella y compartirlo con ustedes.

Espero vernos pronto! Que tengan una buena semana y pórtense mal.(?)

Besos ;)


End file.
